ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stands
A Stand (スタンド Sutando) is a supernatural power that originated in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. A Stand is an entity psychically generated by its proprietor, generally referred to as a Stand User. It is viewed as a visual manifestation of the User's fighting spirit. A Stand generally presents itself as a figure hovering over or near the user and possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary human, which, depending on the Stand User, can be wielded for good or evil. They are unique to the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga and television series, but also appear in fanfiction beginning with Season 13: Battle Tendency. To learn more about Stands and their capabilities, click here. Definition Stands are defined as personifications of "life energy" whose abilities are given visual form.The name "Stand" comes from the fact they usually manifest standing next to the User: ready to act. A Stand can also represent the manifestation of an individual's innate "fighting spirit" and embodies, to an extent, the individual's psyche. However, Stands may also derive through the exploration of possibilities and expression of the mind, in which case, only a large amount of mental strength is required. Beyond that definition, Stands present themselves in a large variety of forms and with different behaviors, if they are sentient at all. They follow a loose set of rules, with no definite standard by which one can fully classify them. As an embodiment of someone's psyche, Stands are therefore as varied as human minds can be. Due to their diversity, Stands are not made equal. Some can be incredibly powerful due to their User's outstanding grit, others can be highly situational because of a defining quirk of character, or even detrimental to their User if they do not have the necessary fighting spirit. List of Stands Although Stands were originally depicted in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, this list of Stands is from their original depiction on this Wiki. Hero Stands * Titanium - (User: Lloyd, close range, moisture manipulation) * Fireside '- (User: Kai, long distance, psychic falsification) * [[The Fold|'The Fold]] - (User: Cole, close range, able to fold any object) * [[New Magic Wand|'New Magic Wand']]' '- (User: Jay, close range, slime infusion) * Dangerous Night '- (User: Nya, long distance, regeneration manipulation) * 'Green '- (User: Luke Garmadon, close range, plant manipulation) * [[Legend|'Legend]]' '- (User: Extradroid, unknown) * [[Cool Patrol|'Cool Patrol']]' '- (User: G Frost, euphoria manipulation) Enemy Stands * American Zero '- (User: Sovrano Supremo, long distance, ability to see into the Prime Timeline and shape reality to fit as it pleases) ** '''American Zero Ultimate Requiem '- (User: Sovrano Supremo, no range, able to access the Prime Timeline in it's entirety, and collapse the Multiverse into one single universe, achieving 'absolute zero.' * 'Face2Face '- (User: Zero, infinite range, past multiplication) * '''Pied Piper - (User: Steven Granite, close range, luring people with the sound of a flute to their doom.) * Hope World -''' (User: Aidan Brady, close range, color manipulation) * '''Lucid Dreams - (User: Milk Planet, no range, dream eating.) * Golden Slumbers - (User: Marvin Black, close range, feeds off of his users "pure" energy) * Free the Animal - (User: Dial, close range, enhanced power absorption.) Gallery Titanium-1.png| Titanium Fireside.png| Fireside The Fold.png| The Fold NewMagicWand.png| New Magic Wand DangerousNight.png| Dangerous Night AmericanZero.png| American Zero CoolPatrol.png| Cool Patrol (with his Stand User G) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Crossover Groups